Retzyn's BFDI Voting
OK, so, the last few hurt and heals weren't so successful, so I'm doing something that also has been done to death. BFDI voting. Just to see who is the general favourite out of all of you. Contestants Wait, why do you need this? You know the contestants. Voting None, for now. Remaining Blocky-1454153956.png|Blocky Bubble-1454154944.png|Bubble Eraser-1454154944.png|Eraser Firey-2.png|Firey Flower-2.png|Flower Golf Ball-0.png|Golf Ball Ice Cube-1.png|Ice Cube Leafy-1454154946.png|Leafy Match-0.png|Match Needle-2.png|Needle Pen Pose 34.png|Pen Pencil-2.png|Pencil Pin-0.png|Pin Spongy-0.png|Spongy Teardrop-0.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball-1.png|Tennis Ball Woody-2.png|Woody Episode 1 Announcer: Today we got... 122 votes... what the heck. Anyways, here's who's safe with 0 votes: Blocky, Bubble, Eraser, Firey, Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Leafy, Match, Needle, Pen, Pencil, Pin, Snowball, Spongy, Teardrop, Tennis Ball and Woody. Leafy: Wow! That's a lot of people! Announcer: Yeah, because only 3 of you got votes. (A light shines upon the bottom 3: Coiny, Flower and Rocky.) Coiny: What?! Why am I in the bottom 3? Flower: Grrr! You readers suck! Rocky: (idles) Announcer: The next person safe, with 16 votes, is Flower. Flower: Yes! Announcer: Now... Rocky. Coiny. You are the bottom two. The last person safe is... Coiny: Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious? Rocky: (idles) S U S P E N S E Announcer: Rocky, with 31 votes. Coiny, you've been eliminated first with an astounding 75 votes. Coiny: WHAAAAT?! Firey: Hehe! (Coiny is flung.) Episode 2 Announcer: Welcome back. Today we got 126 votes. 4 more than last time. People safe with 0 votes are: Bubble, Firey, Ice Cube, Leafy, Pencil, Teardrop and Tennis Ball. Pencil: Woah! That's way less people than last time! (A light shines upon the bottom 12: Blocky, Eraser, Flower, Golf Ball, Match, Needle, Pen, Pin, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy and Woody.) Announcer: Safe with only 2 votes are Eraser, Pin and Pen. Eraser: Hmph. Pin: Good. Pen: Woohoo! Announcer: Now, next person with only 3 votes is Match. Match: OMG! Like, yeah! Announcer: Safe with only 6 votes are Blocky, Flower and Needle. Blocky: Yes! Flower: I knew you readers wouldn't dare vote ME! Needle: ... Announcer: Golf Ball is safe with only 7 votes against her! Golf Ball: Positive reaction! My chances of winnning have increased by 0.42439%! Announcer: Both Snowball and Spongy are safe with 10 votes. Snowball: 10 votes?! Spongy: Yay! Announcer: Now... 2 of you remain. (An even brighter light shines upon Rocky and Woody.) Woody: (scared noises) Rocky: (idles) Announcer: The last slice of cake goes to... S U S P E N S E Announcer: Woody, with 22 votes. Rocky, after already being in the bottom 2 last episode, is eliminated with 50 votes. Rocky: (idles) (Rocky is flung.) Leafy: Aw... poor Rocky. Episode 3 Announcer: Welcome back. Today we got 99 votes. Less than last time. I'm going to cry if the votes go down again. Anyways, nobody is safe with 0 or 1 votes this episode. Eraser: Oh, c'mon! Are you serious? Announcer: Don't worry though, because some of you are safe with only 2 votes, and those people are: Bubble, Firey, Flower, Ice Cube, Leafy, Pen, Pencil, Pin, Teardrop and Tennis Ball. Bubble: Wow! Oi alwois get the loist votes! (A light shines upon the bottom 8: Blocky, Eraser, Golf Ball, Match, Needle, Snowball, Spongy and Woody.) Announcer: Next people safe are... Eraser and Golf Ball with 4 votes each. Eraser: Yes! Golf Ball: Wow! My chances of winning are increasing like rapidfire! Announcer: Also safe with 5 votes is Blocky. Blocky: Gotcha! Announcer: Match is safe with only 6 votes against her. Match: Like, yeah! Announcer: Needle is also safe with 7 votes. Needle: ... Announcer: Woody, you're safe with 8 votes. Woody: Ah... Announcer: Now... Snowball: What?! I'm in the bottom 2?! Spongy: Oh no! Announcer: Let's see who will be eliminated... S U S P E N S E Announcer: Spongy. You. Are. Safe with 15 votes, and Snowball is eliminated with twice that amount. Pen: Snowball, no! (Snowball is flung.) Eliminated Coiny-2.png|Coiny - 75 votes - 20th Rocky-1.png|Rocky - 50 votes - 19th Snowball-3.png|Snowball - 30 votes - 18th Votes Episode 1 Blocky, Bubble, Eraser, Firey, Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Leafy, Match, Needle, Pen, Pencil, Pin, Snowball, Spongy, Teardrop, Tennis Ball and Woody ~0 votes Flower ~16 votes Rocky ~31 votes Coiny ~75 votes Episode 2 Bubble, Firey, Ice Cube, Leafy, Pencil, Teardrop and Tennis Ball ~0 votes Eraser, Pen and Pin ~2 votes Match ~3 votes Blocky, Flower and Needle ~6 votes Golf Ball ~7 votes Snowball and Spongy ~10 votes Woody ~22 votes Rocky ~50 votes Episode 3 Bubble, Firey, Flower, Ice Cube, Leafy, Pen, Pencil, Pin, Teardrop and Tennis Ball ~2 votes Eraser and Golf Ball ~4 votes Blocky ~5 votes Match ~6 votes Needle ~7 votes Woody ~8 votes Spongy ~15 votes Snowball ~30 votes Total votes Rocky ~ 81 votes Coiny ~ 75 votes Snowball ~40 votes Woody ~30 votes Spongy ~25 votes Flower ~24 votes Needle ~13 votes Blocky and Golf Ball ~11 votes Match ~9 votes Eraser ~6 votes Pen and Pin ~4 votes Bubble, Firey, Ice Cube, Leafy, Pencil, Teardrop and Tennis Ball ~2 votes Category:Voting